Expelled From the Pack
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: After a near bite to Gen, Remus is ashamed. But now everyone is frightened of him, and refusing to speak to him. Will he manage to re-earn their trust, or is he going to have to find his own way?


Title: Expelled From the Pack

Summary: After a near bite to Gen, Remus is ashamed. But now everyone is frightened of him, and refusing to speak to him. Will he manage to re-earn their trust, or is he going to have to find his own way?

**Note: Some of you know I've been toying with this idea forever. It won't be super long but hopefully not too short either. Just to your liking.**

**To my regular reviewers: Please start harassing me and beating me in the head so I finish the other fics I've been working on. I've not forgotten them or you guys, I've just not been in great shakes here lately.**

**To everyone else: It has OCs in it. Don't like them, please don't read. If you don't mind them, by all means read away. Hope you all enjoy.**

**If anyone wants, I can do a chapter from Gen's point of view about the near bite. If anyone wants that is. **

Chapter 1

Remus Lupin hung his head. He was tired, in pain, and moreso scared and upset. He was not aware of where he was. But he was extremely aware of what had happened only hours before.

_It was a full moon. He had already transformed and was running around a large wooded area. He chased a rabbit for a little ways but the small animal got away from him._

_He growled into the rabbit's hole for a few minutes but gave up and trotted off. Sirius, James, and Peter, his best friends from school, had said they would joined him. They always met up in this area so he could enjoy his full moons, if that was possible, without the fear of people._

_But something was different that night. He leaned his head back and howled. No one had shown up yet. He sniffed the air, smelling something. No. Smelling someone._

_He hurried towards the scent. The wolf part of him was hungry. The human part, so small now, was screaming to turn back._

_He would know that scent anywhere. It was her. But what was she doing out here? Was she mad? Had to be!_

_He slunk around the shadows, making sure not to come within her line of vision. She was calling someone. Couldn't be him, could it? She knew he was a werewolf, she knew! And she stepped out here anyway._

_'Bite her. It's her fault!'_

_Remus shook his head, growling at the thought. She apparently heard him and paused. He saw her pull out her wand. He lunged, tackling her and knocked her off her feet. His wolfish side hoped she dropped her wand._

_Snarling, he bared his teeth at her. Then felt something painful strike his chest and send him sprawling backwards. She had dropped her wand, but someone else had come to her rescue. He glared at the black haired boy, not caring whether or not it was James or Sirius. They both had their wands pointing at him. Her hand was shaky._

_'She doesn't want to attack. Get him away from her and bite!' _

_Remus shook his head, not wanting to listen to that thought. But it was louder than the thought of leaving her alone. He lunged again but wound up crashing into a tree instead. He had taken her and Disapparated._

"Thankfully." Remus put his head in his hands. He sat there for awhile, in the hard chair in the otherwise empty room. His hands were shaking as they hid under his sandy hair. 'Did I bite her? Did I?' It was all he could think.

He heard the door open as he sat there pondering. Familiar footsteps. It was James.

"Been thinking, Remus?" James's voice had an edge to it. An edge Remus had never heard before and immediately disliked.

"I have. I didn't bite her did I?" he asked. He did not glance up. He did not want to see those accusing hazel eyes.

"You scared her. Shook her up and frightened her." James sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He glanced at Remus.

"I can't say it's fully your fault," he continued, "but more ours."

Remus shook his head. "It's my fault. I should have known not to go after her. It's not Gen's fault for being out, or your fault for whatever reason. You didn't ask her out there. She didn't have to be out there. I was there. And I should have stayed after that stupid rabbit."

James pulled out his wand and drew up another chair, letting it crash to the floor. He turned it backwards and straddled it. "I can't say anyone's happy with you Remus."

"I'm not happy either James." he said with a sigh.

James nodded. He pulled off his glasses and began to clean them on his robes. Remus peered between his fingers at the black-haired boy.

"I'm not welcome home, am I?" Remus asked slowly.

James shook his head. "It's not so much Gen's choice, but Sirius and Dumbledore's."

"And yours?"

"I don't know Remus. I never expected such of you."

Remus nodded, getting to his feet. He had realized where he was. "The Hog's Head?" he asked, wanting James to confirm it. James nodded.

"It's not the best of places but it's where Dumbledore could put you."

Remus nodded again. He did not feel he could leave anyway. James was angry with him, Gen was hurt, and he was angry with himself. The barkeeper lead him to his room, where Remus collapsed on the bed.

The last thing he thought before he nodded off was 'They're never going to speak to me again.'


End file.
